


Kisses Can't Wait

by undersail2013



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mostly Fluff, Post-Episode: s09e14 Captives, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersail2013/pseuds/undersail2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fictional piece based on the TOTALLY CANON revelation of 9x14 that Dean and Cas share a bed, HALLE-FUCKING-LUJAH!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's totally canon, and no one will ever tell me otherwise

_Nothing better than waking up to head scritches, _Dean thinks sleepily. He turns his face and nuzzles into his pillow. The realization that his arms cradle not a pillow, but Cas, comes slowly. The angel is sitting upright against the headboard, in full armor except for his boots, which Dean has asked him repeatedly not to wear to bed.__

__"Good morning, Dean."_ _

__He feels the words as much as he hears them._ _

__"Morning, Cas," Dean purrs. He's warm and groggy. "'M glad you're here."_ _

__Dean doesn't have to look up to know Cas is smiling when he says, "Me, too."_ _

__"Sometimes I think this is the only thing keeping me alive, waking up and you’re here," pressing a kiss to Cas' belly. "You are literally a miracle, dude."_ _

__"That's true."_ _

__"You know what I mean. Without you, I'd be dead so many times over." He looks up. Those eyes. "I'd be in Hell." Dean pulls himself up level with Cas and kisses him, so gently. "Thank you," he whispers, eyes veiled. Locking eyes with Cas at this distance still makes Dean short-circuit._ _

__He settles back against Cas' chest, arms wrapped around his torso._ _

__"... Not at all to your taste."_ _

__Dean startles awake, unaware he'd been asleep. "Huh?"_ _

__"Apologies. I knew you were sleeping; I was thinking aloud."_ _

__"Yeah?" Dean rasps. "And what were you thinking?"_ _

__Cas hesitates. "I'm aware of who you were, what you were, before Hell. I'm aware of the women and the excess. I'm aware that I am rather dull in comparison, and I cannot understand how you are here. With me." Cas slides idle fingers along Dean’s spine. "Are you ... satisfied with- by- our, um, arrangement?"_ _

__He doesn't move. Quietly, he replies, "You mean, do I want to fuck."_ _

__Dean can practically hear the eye roll that follows. "If you want to be on the nose about it," Cas grumbles, "then yes."_ _

__A deep sigh rattles from Dean's chest. "I don't know." He pauses. "I mean, yeah, of course I do," he grins, even pops his head up for a moment so Cas can see the smirk on his face. "I just- I got a lot on my plate right now. This, this is easier. This I can do. But a whole, like, thing, with sex? I don't- not now."_ _

__Cas nods._ _

__"Why, what do you want?"_ _

__"I agree with you,” Cas replies, “but my reasons are different.” He hesitates. “When our situations were reversed, when you held me like this in Idaho, I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wanted you, in a sexual way."_ _

__Dean chuckles at the pedantry._ _

__"Don't laugh Dean, it was very hard not to-"_ _

__Dean loses it so bad, he has to roll away and scream the laughter into his pillows. He surfaces, wiping his eyes, only to meet the mother of all bitchfaces staring him down._ _

__"It's not that funny, Dean."_ _

__"It is that funny, Cas!"_ _

__"I'm trying to communicate with you on a very serious subject, ‘baring my soul’ as the saying goes, and you're laughing over erection jokes. Dean, stop-"_ _

__And he's gone again. He only sobers when Cas threatens to leave the bed. Even then, it takes Dean gulping air to stop giggling like a dork. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, continue; I'll behave."_ _

__Cas looks down at him, flat on his back, one hand across his stomach and the other under his head, gazing up attentively, if a little mischievously. Cas moves down the bed to lie alongside Dean, head propped on his left hand. His other hand drapes over Dean's. "When I kissed Meg, I registered it as an angel would: angle of approach, temperature of her lips, the exact number of hairs in my grasp."_ _

__"Cas," he warns._ _

__"But when I kissed April, I felt it, as a human. Warmth, affection, the swirl of emotions, and the stirring of-"_ _

__"CAS!"_ _

__He has the decency to look embarrassed. "Sorry. I do have a point to make. When I kiss you, now, it is- Well, compared to before, it is somewhat unpleasant.” Dean scowls. “Wait, let me finish. Maybe for you, nothing has changed. But for me- whereas before I could taste your body and your soul, now I get only your soul, which, while gratifying, makes me wish that I were- It's not the same," he finishes lamely._ _

__"No hunger," Dean replies matter-of-factly._ _

__"Yes." He squints. "How-"_ _

__Dean shrugs and avoids Cas' eyes. "Lucky guess."_ _

__"Liar," Cas retorts without vehemence._ _

__He sighs. "There's this weird buzzing sensation. It's in my skin, my eyes; it's in my guts, Cas. But mostly I feel it here," gesturing at the puffy burn mark at his elbow. “And yeah, I can function just fine, but it's, it's distracting. Makes me forget to do the simple stuff."_ _

__Cas perks up at "weird buzzing." "How's your appetite," he asks suddenly._ _

__"Non-existent. But it seems like every time I open a fridge lately, I'm staring at body parts. Why?"_ _

__"What you describe, I never noticed until I st- reclaimed grace. I hadn't quite acknowledged why the silence felt so complete after my fall, not until the ‘buzz,’ as you say, returned.” Cas tilts his head. “Dean, I'm afraid you may have something akin to grace in you, dampening your desires.”_ _

__"What? How?"_ _

__"It’s something Sam and I discovered, grace left over after the departure of an angel from its vessel. But in this case, it must be something from Cain."_ _

__"Or Lucifer," Dean adds quietly._ _

__"Lucifer?"_ _

__"The origin of the Mark of Cain. The devil’s idea of a fun parting gift.”_ _

__Cas shakes his head. "We don't know that. This could be something else entirely."_ _

__"Maybe."_ _

__They lie still for several long moments._ _

__Dean tangles his fingers and Cas', holding tightly. "Well, we'll work it out."_ _

__Cas nods, noncommittally._ _

__“C’mere,” Dean gestures. “Little spoon.” He tucks Cas close to his chest, sprinkles his neck and shoulders and hair with soft kisses. “We will,” he repeats, yawning. "And when we actually get out of bed this morning, I'm gonna make up a big batch of pancakes. I've got chocolate chips, and-“_ _

__“I thought you’d lost your appetite.”_ _

__“Nah, it’s pancakes. There’s always room for pancakes. Even you’ll like them. I’ve got blueberries in the freezer, and whipped cream in the whippets can, and-"_ _

__"Dean."_ _

__"What?" he mumbles, pressing his lips into the back of Cas’ head and nibbling at his hair._ _

__"I don't eat anymore."_ _

__Dean sighs, throws himself backwards against the pillows dramatically. "Cas, for the umpteenth time, I know. You don't have to eat them. Just, uh, sit there and look pretty," he smirks. Cas rolls onto his back to better admire the sight of a grinning Dean. But then his smile drops, into a false frown, and Dean adds, "And don't act like you're all appalled by my table manners, you got it? I taught you everything you know, so don't go getting all smug!"_ _

__Cas' mouth curls into a wry grin. "I'm never smug."_ _

__"Dude, you better wipe that smug smile of your face or I'm gonna."_ _

__When Cas just mugs harder, Dean grabs him around the waist and drags him over top of him. Pancakes can wait._ _


End file.
